Punto de vulnerabilidad
by jacque-kari
Summary: Calor, mucho calor. Alientos alcoholizados mezclándose. Él tumbándola sobre la cama sin pensar y ella enredándose en su cuerpo. Sus dedos recorriendo su piel, frenéticos, ansiosos. Cuando Takeru retornó a Tokio y salió a beber con su cuñada, nunca imaginó que la noche terminaría así. [Reto para Zarevna13 por el reto del foro Proyecto 1-8] [Sokeru con menciones Takari y Sorato]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos. Reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene lime.

* * *

 _Para Zarevna13_

 _¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

 _ **Punto de vulnerabilidad**_

Desde que la conoció, Sora siempre le pareció fuerte. La chica que era capaz de calmar las épicas peleas de su hermano con Taichi y que a su vez supo mantener al grupo entero hasta el final, no podía ser percibida de otro modo por los ojos de un niño, el niño que él era por ese entonces.

Pero a la larga su visión no cambió demasiado. Ella quizá sí. Lentamente se convirtió de niña a casi toda una mujer, cambió el fútbol por el tenis y empezó a dedicar tiempo de su día al elegante arte del ikebana [1]. Él, que ya tenía once años y sus hormonas algo alborotadas y atontadas —más lo segundo que lo primero—, consolidó su opinión de que era fuerte, ahora con músculos tonificados, una piel bronceada que se le antojaba perfecta y una sonrisa sostenida hasta en los peores días.

Fuerte, inquebrantable, la clase de persona que te tentaba a picarla para conocer sus debilidades. Probablemente por ello entendía a Taichi y su manía de molestarla y arrancarle sonrojos y resoplidos; sacarla de su impasividad constante. Porque no podía ser fuerte todo el tiempo, y eso hasta él lo sabía. Detrás de su cuidada apariencia y carácter debían existir puntos de fragilidad bien escondidos de ojos curiosos. Y a pesar de ello, siempre fue incapaz de verlos, tal vez porque la idealizaba demasiado. Lo suyo siempre fue más platónico que otra cosa —un amor platónico y secreto— y jamás tuvo la osadía de pensar que un día pudiera traspasar los límites de la fantasía a la realidad, menos todavía cuando tres años de diferencia podían marcar toda una barrera generacional para personas conservadoras como lo era ella.

Muchos años después, sosteniendo cada una de sus piernas desde la parte interior de las rodillas y con la lengua contra su clítoris, resultaba difícil imaginar que la mujer que se derretía en su boca fuera la misma Sora que conocía. La que recordaba y con la que compartía cada vez menos desde que se casara con Yamato y se mudara a otra ciudad hace dos años atrás.

—Ta...keru —gimió ella; sus dedos crispados alrededor de las sábanas para resistir un orgasmo que devenía inevitable.

Cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto, o más concretamente a ocupar la cama que ella solía compartir con Yamato, era una historia interesante de contar.

* * *

Cuando Takeru aterrizó en Tokio cerca de las seis de la tarde, ya comenzaba a anochecer en su tierra natal. No era la primera vez que hacía ese viaje desde Francia; de niño había ido un par de veces a visitar a sus abuelos a París, sin embargo, por mucho que lo hiciera seguía sintiendo que le robaban esas siete horas de su vida.

No, en realidad él no solía ser tan deprimente, pero su estado de ánimo no era el mejor y ver el cielo encapotado sobre su cabeza no ayudaba demasiado.

Soltó un suspiro y terminó de guardar sus documentos dentro de la pequeña mochila con la que cargaba para extraer el celular de su bolsillo mientras dejaba su maleta a un costado.

Su mejor opción era llamar a su hermano. Había pensado, mientras estaba en el avión, que podría quedarse con su madre, pero el viaje a Odaiba era más largo y desde que sus padres se reconciliaron y volvieron a vivir juntos no le apetecía mucho estar en medio de los dos, pues sentía que estorbaba. Ya no era un niño sobre el que ellos pudieran volcar todas sus atenciones, sino un joven a las puertas de la adultez, e incluso un poco más allá, que necesitaba tomar su rumbo, partiendo por conseguirse un departamento propio. Por su parte, Yamato vivía en el barrito Taitō-ku [2] que quedaba mucho más cerca.

Suspiró.

Definitivamente parecía que iba a llover, así que lo mejor sería telefonear a su hermano, pasar la noche con él y ya mañana podría ir a ver a sus padres y pensar en lo que haría.

Marcó su número, guardado dentro de los favoritos, y esperó. Se había saltado intentar llamarlo a su celular, porque todo el mundo sabía que Yamato casi nunca respondía su celular. En su lugar llamó a la línea del departamento, que hubo de sonar seis veces antes de que atendiera; ya casi estaba por cortar cuando súbitamente una voz que no se esperaba lo saludó desde el otro lado.

— _¿Moshi moshi?_

—¿Sora?

Había deseado con tantas fuerzas que su hermano le contestara, que en el proceso olvidó por completo que no vivía solo.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó la chica desde el otro lado.

Y por alguna razón, a Takeru le dieron ganas de sonreír. Para nadie era un secreto lo bien que se llevaba con su cuñada.

—Estoy dolido —contestó con un exagerado tono dramático—. Me voy de viaje unos cuantos meses y te olvidas de tu cuñado favorito. —En realidad no eran solo unos meses, sino casi un año, pero se entendía la idea.

—¡Takeru! —lo reconoció finalmente con un cariz alegre colándose en su voz—. Eres mi único cuñado —añadió en cuanto procesó sus palabras.

—Me alegra oírlo. De lo contrario me preocuparía seriamente por mi hermano. —Horas más tarde no sabría si lamentar o extrañarse por la ironía de aquel comentario que le salió tan natural de los labios, pero en ese momento no tenía forma de saber ni anticipar el curso que tomarían los acontecimientos. Él solo quería hacer una broma.

Esperó que la chica lo reprendiera por lo dicho, que era lo habitual, sin embargo, todo lo que escuchó fue un largo silencio a través de la línea.

Estaba a punto de volver a hablar, temiendo que ella se lo hubiera tomado demasiado en serio, cuando la voz de Sora emergió por el auricular.

—¿Sabes? Normalmente te regañaría por sugerir algo así, pero hoy no. Hoy creo que necesitaba un poco de tu humor, gracias —dijo con dulzura, y él casi pudo visualizar la sonrisa en sus labios.

Takeru supo, sin necesidad de que ella dijera nada —cosa que de todos modos Sora no haría, no al menos de buenas a primeras— que algo no andaba bien y aparentemente él no era el único con mucho que contar. La cosa que tiene estar lejos de casa por tanto tiempo es que mientras sigues tu vida en otro lado, los que dejas atrás también, y aquellos pequeños detalles de sus vidas de los que solías enterarte a diario se van acumulando hasta formar montañas de historias de las que te pierdes.

—Cuando quieras, Sora —dijo al darse cuenta de que estaba tardando mucho en responder. Aunque quiso, la voz no le salió tan animada. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era el momento de preguntar si estaba bien u ocurría algo—. Sabes que siempre es un gusto hablar contigo, pero me preguntaba si mi hermano está en casa. —En cuanto lo preguntó, un denso silencio se extendió desde el otro lado y se imaginó la sonrisa de Sora borrándose de un plumazo.

«Así que se trata de Yamato», pensó.

—¿Sora? ¿Estás...?

—No está. Se fue de gira —contestó, y la forma escueta en que lo hizo no pudo más que hacer sospechar a Takeru que aquella no era toda la historia, confirmando sus sospechas de que algo ocurría.

—Vaya, ese es un problema.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy en Tokio y esperaba pedirle que me alojaran esta noche.

—¿De verdad estás aquí? Pensé que estarías más tiempo en Francia, ¡¿por qué no nos avisaste que volverías para ir por ti?! —preguntó un tanto frenética.

A Takeru le alegró oírla casi enfadada. Siempre era mejor verla feliz o tranquila, pero enfadada o preocupada por otra persona era mejor que triste o muy metida dentro de sus problemas como para compartirlos con alguien más. Sora era una persona que podía parecer abierta a primera vista, sin embargo, debías saber cómo llegar a ella.

—Acabo de llegar hace unos treinta minutos más o menos. La verdad es que no lo tenía planeado, solo sucedió de esta manera, por eso no les dije nada.

—¿Hikari vino contigo? ¿Estás con ella?

Esta vez fue el turno de Takeru de callar. Sabía que por lógica todos querrían saber de inmediato de la castaña. Al fin y al cabo, se habían ido juntos casi hace un año, congelando sus carreras y sin que nadie entendiera muy bien la repentina decisión, a vivir su romance en otro país. Las preguntas de sus padres iban enfocadas a saber cómo se mantendrían o qué pretendían hacer allá, pero el abuelo Takaishi habló con ellos y les hizo saber que los recibiría sin problema junto a su esposa, por lo que pronto la excusa para impedirles viajar perdió importancia. Sus amigos solo estaban desconcertados, y dentro de ellos Sora fue una de las que más los apoyó.

—¿Takeru? —preguntó Sora, quizá temiendo que la comunicación se hubiera cortado.

—Aquí estoy. Y no, ella no vino conmigo —contestó para no preocuparla más de la cuenta, aunque al mismo tiempo deseando que no preguntara más.

Por fortuna, Sora siempre fue muy perceptiva y respetuosa. No hizo falta que él le dijera nada para que supiera que no debía insistir con el tema, al menos no por teléfono.

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Entonces... tengo que dejarte para buscar un hotel donde pasar la noche, pero ya nos veremos otro día.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Puedes quedarte aquí. Es el departamento de tu hermano y él no te mandaría a un hotel. ¿Qué clase de cuñada sería si yo lo hiciera?

—Pero... ¿no te incomodaría? —preguntó, dubitativo.

—¿Bromeas? Ya te cuidé en el Digimundo cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas? Puedo hacerlo de nuevo —replicó con aquel aire cálido y maternal que siempre la había caracterizado.

—En ese caso tomaré un taxi.

—¿Cuánto tardarás?

—Yo creo que unos veinte minutos.

—Le diré al conserje que te deje pasar. Te espero.

* * *

El viaje al departamento de Yamato y Sora tomó más tiempo de lo que Takeru pronóstico debido al tráfico, e incluso así él lo sintió demasiado corto.

Mirando por la ventana a la gente caminando en una y otra dirección, más pronto de lo que esperó se encontró frente al bloque de edificios donde su hermano se mudó a los dieciocho años para estudiar Música en la universidad y que empezó a compartir con Sora poco tiempo antes de que se casaran.

Pagó la carrera y tras bajar su equipaje del maletero, entró y se encaminó directamente a los ascensores.

Al llegar frente a la puerta correcta, solo tuvo que tocar el timbre una vez antes de que Sora le abriera y le dedicara una amable sonrisa antes de abrazarlo, haciéndolo soltar su maleta y mochila en la entrada.

Quiso preguntar a qué se debía aquella reacción. Sabía que su cuñada lo apreciaba tanto o más de lo que la apreciaba él a ella, sin embargo, la efusividad del abrazo lo hizo sentir extraño. Por fortuna alcanzó a tragarse las palabras antes de que salieran por su boca al sentir el sollozo de la chica contra su oído. No era el momento para preguntar, así que con delicadeza puso las manos en su cintura y la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—Está bien. Sé que la vida es aburrida sin mí, pero ya estoy aquí —bromeó, inseguro de si ayudaría o no. Tratándose de una mujer, bien sabía que algunas veces hacerse el gracioso solo empeoraba las cosas.

Cuando el sollozo se convirtió en una risa entrecortada, supo que había dado resultado y se felicitó internamente por ello. No le gustaba verla llorar, a ella menos que nadie, tal vez porque su parte infantil seguía viéndola como la chica fuerte que cuidó de todos en un mundo extraño.

Lentamente Sora fue soltándolo hasta mirarlo a los ojos, mientras se limpiaba los suyos con el dorso de la mano.

Recién en ese minuto él pudo mirarla bien. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo que lo había llevado casi toda su vida, lo que lo hizo pensar que lo estaba dejando crecer, y debía admitir que le quedaba bien. Su rostro sin maquillaje no era una novedad, pues no era tan asidua a él como Mimi o la mayoría de las chicas. Llevaba puesto un suéter azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla muy sencillos. Estaba diferente y al mismo tiempo sentía que era la misma Sora que recordaba.

—Lo lamento. No quise... —murmuró apenada.

—¿Estrangularme? Está bien, no lo hiciste.

—Es bueno verte. ¡Juraría que has crecido!

—Suenas como mi mamá.

Los dos rieron juntos y ella lo invitó a pasar, dejándolo en el salón mientras se hacía cargo de su equipaje.

—Puedo llevarlo yo.

—Te dije que cuidaría de ti, ¿no? —replicó antes de perderse por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

El departamento era pequeño, pero muy acogedor. La decoración, estaba claro, había sido toda obra de Sora. Si su hermano alguna vez hubiera tenido una planta como la que había sobre la mesa del comedor americano, seguro se habría muerto deshidratada.

Los sillones de cuero café, los cuadros de arte abstracto e incluso la lámpara que colgaba del centro de un tenue color morado, combinaban muy bien. No cabía duda de que su cuñada tenía un excelente gusto. A pesar de que no era ninguna novedad, Takeru nunca dejaba de maravillarse.

Bebieron té sentados uno frente al otro en las sillas altas del comedor. Sora se ofreció a cocinarle algo, pero él se excusó diciendo que sentía algo revuelto el estómago a causa del viaje en avión. Lo de que lo tenía revuelto era verdad, la causa no tanto.

La conversación fluyó sola y natural como siempre que compartían tiempo a solas, pues se llevaban muy bien. Se perdieron por largo rato en anécdotas sin importancia acerca de sus vidas hasta que en cierto momento ambos se quedaron sin nada más para decir, o nada más que no fuera aquello que ambos estaban evitando conscientemente. Porque Takeru sentía que así era, que los dos intentaban rodear el tema que los preocupaba, percibiendo que el otro estaba igual y sintiéndose reconfortados por esa suerte de solidaridad en la que se excusaban para no hablar de sus problemas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —se atrevió a preguntar él cuando Sora acababa de servirle su tercera taza de té.

Sora se llevó la suya a los labios y dio un sorbo para ganar tiempo, acunando la pieza de porcelana entre los dedos.

—No es nada.

—Parece algo —contradijo él, sin ánimo de obligarla a hablar, pero sabiendo que, si no la empujaba un poquito, ella no se armaría de valor para contárselo.

—Solo... discutí con Yamato. No es nada nuevo. Últimamente lo hacemos mucho, el problema es que...

—Se fue de gira, ¿no?

—Sí, y me mata saber que no pudimos arreglar las cosas antes. Cada vez que se va...sé que no tiene sentido, pero no puedo evitar pensar qué pasaría si no regresara. Digo, no es que se vaya a la guerra. Solo es una gira, pero...

—Lo entiendo.

—¿Crees que estoy loca por pensar en esas cosas?

—No, creo que es normal preocuparse por la persona que amas.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No en realidad.

—Takeru...

El chico inspiró profundo. Sabía que tendría que decirlo en algún momento, pero contaba con que no fuera tan pronto.

—Hikari y yo... decidimos tomarnos un tiempo.

Parte de la razón por la cual el viaje en avión se le hizo tan insoportable fue porque se pasó la mitad del tiempo preguntándose si era lo correcto y la otra mitad imaginándose las reacciones de los demás cuando lo supieran. La que más predominaba entre las posibilidades era la sorpresa, la misma sorpresa con que Sora le devolvió la mirada, muda de la impresión.

—¿Es en serio?

—Difícil de creer, ¿no? —resopló suavemente, desganado.

—¿Qué pasó? Puede sonar un poco exagerado. No soy como Mimi, pero siempre creí que ustedes...

—¿Terminaríamos juntos? Yo también. Igual que todos, supongo. Y eso quería. Le propuse matrimonio, pero ella...

—¿No aceptó? —La sorpresa se redobló en su expresión.

—No lo dijo así. Solo creyó que era muy pronto. A veces siento que Hikari se me escapa de las manos, ¿sabes? Pensé que la entendía mejor que nadie. Tal vez no es así después de todo.

—No digas eso —susurró Sora, deslizando una mano por la mesa para ponerla sobre la del chico y darle un ligero apretón—. Quizá te precipitaste, pero no significa que ustedes no estén hechos el uno para el otro.

—No lo entiendes. Su rechazo no fue lo peor, sino preguntarme qué tal si tiene razón. Siempre hemos estado juntos, desde niños. Y puede que no estemos tan enamorados como creíamos, puede que de tanto escuchar las bromas del resto diciendo que terminaríamos casados, nos convenciéramos de que así tenía que ser. Pero si no estoy con ella... siento que no sé quién soy.

—Creo que te entiendo más de lo que me gustaría —murmuró la chica con la mirada desenfocada.

Takeru no tuvo que reflexionar mucho para saber a lo que se refería. Yamato y ella también habían estado siempre juntos.

—¿No crees que somos un poco deprimentes?

Sora alzó la cabeza y sonrió con desgana.

—Lo somos, ¿verdad?

—Pero no lo solucionaremos quedándonos encerrados aquí. Salgamos, conozco un lugar en el que estuve antes de irme de viaje. Nos vendrá bien —propuso.

—¿Estás sugiriendo salir a beber?

—Solo un trago —prometió, levantando el dedo índice de su mano libre, la que no estaba entrelazada con los dedos de la chica—. ¿Qué dices? Solo una noche de cuñados para olvidarnos de todo.

La chica se enderezó en la silla, soltando la mano de Takeru en el proceso y lo pensó largamente antes de responder. Él estuvo tentado de reír al imaginarse que estaría haciendo toda una lista de pros y contras en su cabeza. Sora siempre había sido muy cautelosa para tomar cada decisión.

—Vale.

* * *

Takeru se imaginó que como toda mujer que se precie de serlo, Sora tardaría media hora o más en estar lista cuando le dijo que le diera cinco minutos para cambiarse. Todo hombre con un mínimo de contacto con el sexo opuesto sabía que los cinco minutos jamás eran algo para tomarse literal.

Por eso cuando la vio aparecer en el umbral del pasillo bastante antes de que se cumpliera el tiempo que él había anticipado que se tardaría, no pudo ocultar su extrañeza.

—¿Takeru? —lo llamó ella desde atrás, pues el chico se había distraído mirado los cuadros de una repisa en la que si seguías el orden en el que estaban dispuestos, podías armarte a grandes rasgos la historia de amor de Sora y Yamato. Todos los grandes momentos estaban allí.

—¿Ya estás...? —Su pregunta se quedó a medio hacer en cuanto sus ojos dieron con ella al otro lado del salón.

Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con un escote discreto que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y que nunca la había visto usar. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, más abajo de lo que él había pensado en un inicio, y Sora lo había recogido hacia un lado con una pinza para evitar que el flequillo cayera sobre sus ojos. Iba descalza y en una de sus manos sostenía una cartera que hacía juego con su vestido.

A decir verdad, se trataba de una tenida muy sencilla y adecuada para el plan que tenían, pero Takeru pensó que se veía impresionante. Quiso creer que su exacerbada reacción se debía a que estaba acostumbrada a verla siempre con ropa más sencilla y recatada, aunque una parte suya no pudo negar que algo antiguo y casi olvidado se le revolvió en las entrañas cuando sus ojos terminaron de recorrerla con asombro.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Sora con cierta timidez—. Si vamos a beber, tengo que ir vestida para la ocasión, ¿cierto?

—Pero temo que ahora desteñiré a tu lado. —Él se había dado una ducha rápida, cambiando sus arrugadas ropas por unas zapatillas deportivas, un pantalón oscuro y una camisa azul.

—Estás bien así —le aseguró Sora—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Claro, antes de que te arrepientas —le dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta y ella un abrigo que acababa de sacar del pequeño armario que tenían en la entrada.

Se calzaron sus zapatos juntos en el genkan y salieron a la fría noche de principios de invierno.

* * *

Si Odaiba era impresionante de noche, Tokio, siendo la capital del país, lo era todavía más. Para ser tan recatados en tantos aspectos, la vida nocturna no era nada despreciable. Por todas partes estaba lleno de puestos ambulantes, restoranes, pubs y toda clase de locales para comer y divertirse.

Takeru condujo a Sora por la calle, deslizándose entre la multitud, hasta alcanzar el paradero de taxis. Le explicó, mientras tanto, que el sitio al que iban quedaba un poco lejos, pero el ambiente era de lo más agradable. Había ido una vez con Ken y Daisuke cuando aprobó el primer año de Letras en la universidad.

Llegaron casi media hora más tarde y bajaron frente a un pequeño bar que desde afuera lucía poco llamativo, sin embargo, en cuanto pusieron un pie adentro Sora estuvo de acuerdo en que había merecido la pena el viaje.

Se trataba de un sitio pequeño y discreto, pero con un ambiente cálido y agradable. A la izquierda estaba la barra y un montón de mesas rectangulares para máximo cuatro personas se extendían por todo el lado derecho, cada una bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara que colgaba del techo, dándole un aire muy íntimo y a la vez romántico para las parejas que estaban allí. El lugar no estaba muy lleno, por lo que no les costó encontrar un lugar casi al fondo del local.

Una camarera se les acercó, sonriente, y les dejó dos toallas húmedas junto a la carta para que se limpiaran las manos [3].

Tras echarle una ojeada, Sora se decantó por un vino de ciruela, así que pidieron una botella y se sirvieron mutuamente en la copa del otro como era costumbre, antes de que cada uno tomara la suya.

—¡ _Kampai_! —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, brindando por la primera noche que pasaban a solas como cuñados.

Takeru dio un sorbo a su vino, sin poder disimular una ligera sonrisa ante un repentino recuerdo que se asomó en su memoria.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Quiso saber Sora, haciendo un esfuerzo por no contagiarse de la risa del chico, que de por sí era contagiosa.

—Solo me acordé de algo que me contó Ken la otra vez. ¿Sabías que en algunas partes del mundo cuando brindan se dice "chinchín"? [4]

Sora entreabrió los labios y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Podría tener veintiséis años, pero siempre seguiría considerando que la cultura de su país era muy distinta y más centrada que la de otros lugares.

Takeru observó toda su reacción dando un lento sorbo a su copa.

—¿Por qué...? —intentó preguntar ella, desconcertada.

—No significa lo mismo que acá, claro —sonrió con diversión. Sora le frunció el ceño, probablemente pensando que le tomaba el pelo—. Para ellos es simplemente un sonido con el que se hace el brindis —explicó, viendo en el acto cómo la dura expresión de la chica se iba suavizando.

—Qué curioso... —fue todo lo que pudo comentar.

—Se lo conté a mi abuelo y desde entonces insistió en hacer el brindis así, aunque mi abuela lo regañaba.

—Tu abuelo parece muy gracioso. Yamato, bueno...casi nunca habla de él. —La sombra de una sonrisa que surgió con el primer comentario no logró asentarse del todo en sus labios—. No es que tenga nada en su contra, pero...no lo conoce mucho y supongo que sus personalidades no son tan compatibles como la tuya con la de él. Ahora sé de dónde sacaste ese lado bromista.

Takeru se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos frente a su rostro como si se entregara frente a un policía. Lo cierto era que no podía rebatir aquel comentario, pues lo que la chica decía tenía mucho sentido. Sus abuelos franceses y los japoneses eran muy diferentes. Adoraba a los cuatros, a pesar de que solo tres seguían vivos y al padre de su papá no alcanzó a conocerlo, pero él siempre se sintió más cercano a los primeros, no solo porque vivía con su madre y a veces los visitaban, sino porque amaba la ciudad de París y siempre se sintió muy en casa con ellos, como si de cierta forma ese fuera más su lugar que Japón.

A Yamato también le gustaba Francia, aunque no tanto por el lado bohemio como a él. Nunca lo habían conversado, pero Takeru suponía que le agradaba pasar más desapercibido entre rostros blancos y cabezas rubias, y la serenidad que podía encontrar en ciertos lugares.

—¿Cómo se dice en francés?

—¿Disculpa? —Se había sumergido demasiado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Agitó la cabeza para desembarazarse de ellos. Habían dicho que sería una noche de cuñados para relajarse y olvidar los problemas.

—¿Cómo dicen en Francia cuando hacen un brindis? —volvió a preguntar Sora, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y agitando la copa en una de sus manos para ver la forma en que el vino se tambaleaba en su interior.

—A votre santé. —A él el francés le salía tan natural como si fuera su segunda lengua y hubiera vivido un par de años allá. Siempre había sido así, aunque ahora más habiendo pasado tiempo en París, donde pudo practicar lo que ya sabía y había reforzado con estudios—. Significa a vuestra salud.

Sus miradas se conectaron por un segundo y ambos se sonrieron mutuamente antes de brindar en francés, llevándose las copas a sus labios para apurar el último sorbo que les quedaba.

Sora extendió la mano para tomar la botella, pero Takeru la sostuvo de la parte inferior.

—Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Alguna vez has bebido tequila?

—¿Tequila? —preguntó con extrañeza—. Eso se bebe en América, ¿no?

—Sí. Es el trago oficial de México, de hecho.

—Una vez vi a Taichi y Yamato tomarse una botella entera casi de golpe por una de sus estúpidas riñas. Te imaginarás cómo terminaron...

Takeru chasqueó la lengua.

—Será porque habrán comprado del barato. Tienes que saber beberlo y para tu suerte, tengo práctica en ello. —Se jactó.

Sora rio ligeramente.

—Si no te conociera, pensaría que quieres emborracharme.

—Pero no puedes creer eso de tu cuñado favorito, ¿cierto? Digo, de tu único cuñado —se corrigió a último minuto, regalándole una sonrisa coqueta a la que todos en el grupo estaban acostumbrados, pues sabían que no llevaba segundas intenciones—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te atreves?

Llámenlo manipulador, y lo cierto es que Takeru no podría negarlo. Conocía muy bien a todos y cada uno de sus amigos como para saber exactamente qué decir para convencerlos. Con Sora tenía claro que no era tan obcecada como su hermano o Taichi (aunque más entre ellos que con el resto), pero las cosas siempre se volvían interesantes si las convertías en un desafío.

—Hagámoslo —replicó decidida.

Fueron hasta la barra y Takeru ordenó dos _shots_ de tequila para ellos que vinieron acompañados con un salero lleno hasta el tope y un limón que el mismo barman partió por la mitad frente a ellos.

Antes de que la chica pudiera preguntar nada, le explicó cómo se hacía.

—Dame tu mano.

—¿Qué?

—Tu mano —insistió al tiempo que tomaba el salero.

Sora la extendió con reticencia hacia él y Takeru la atrapó entre sus dedos, dejándole la palma hacia abajo y sintiendo un pequeño golpe de electricidad ante el contacto que prefirió obviar, para echar un poco de sal en el hueco que quedaba entre el pulgar e índice, demorándose quizá un poco más de la cuenta en esparcirla bien.

—No la vayas a botar —advirtió mientras le acercaba su vaso de tequila y ponía una mitad del limón a un costado—. ¿En serio nunca habías bebido tequila? Me cuesta creerlo teniendo a un par de energúmenos como mejor amigo y esposo.

—Alguien tenía que asegurarse de que no se metieran en problemas. Además, no digo que nunca me emborrachara, pero después de ver cómo quedaron con ese tequila preferí pasar de él. [5]

—Estaremos bien. Ahora solo lame la sal de tu mano y bébete el tequila de un solo trago. Luego chupas el limón, ¿estás lista?

Sora asintió algo trémula. A Takeru le dio cierta ternura ver cómo acercaba disimuladamente el vaso a su cara para olisquear disimuladamente su contenido.

—A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos...

Todo sucedió muy rápido, como debía ser. Pero Takeru podría jurar que vio la escena en cámara lenta. Mientras hacía lo suyo, observó por el rabillo del ojo a Sora seguir al pie de la letra sus instrucciones.

Sintió que la garganta se le secaba un poco cuando alcanzó a distinguir la lengua de la chica deslizarse fuera de sus labios, sigilosa, para lamer la sal, y el tequila entrando de golpe por su garganta no lo ayudó a mitificar esa sequedad; aunque al menos su sabor, típicamente salado, con aromas de mantequilla, caramelo y especias [6], lo alivió como no había hecho el vino.

Sus papilas gustativas se deleitaron, trayéndole un par de recuerdos de borracheras pasadas.

Takeru no era de los que se emborracharan fácilmente; de hecho, en sus cortos veintitrés años solo se había emborrachado un par de veces, una de ellas cuando salió de la preparatoria porque la fiesta que montaron los elegidos fue monumental. También hubo otra con Daisuke y Ken cuando el último terminó con Miyako. Y su primera borrachera que fue con Hikari (terminaron los dos riendo como bobos y hablando de seres inexistentes en el departamento de ella cuando tenían dieciséis años, por suerte él que los encontró fue Taichi y no los padres de la castaña).

Del resto prefería hacer beber a los demás. Siempre era más divertido ver a alguien más hacer el ridículo que hacerlo tú mismo (y asegurarte de tomar fotografías, por supuesto). Así que mientras algunos, como Taichi y Daisuke, se empinaban la botella entera, él bebía con discreción, procurando tener siempre su copa llena y sin rechazar ningún trago para que nadie sospechara.

Pero esta vez su intención no era emborrachar a Sora. Solo quería beber lo suficiente para olvidarse de Hikari por una noche y que ella hiciera lo mismo con Yamato.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la pelirroja—. Te has quedado mirándome.

—Nada, solo me gusta verte relajada.

—Ya. Taichi y Yamato siempre me lo dicen, que debería relajarte más...

—Es porque te ves más bonita así. —Takeru se arrepintió demasiado tarde de esas palabras. No mentía, pero probablemente no era algo muy apropiado para decir a tu cuñada.

Sora lo escrutó en silencio con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas, no supo si del trago o por lo que él acababa de decir, pero justo cuando se disponía a retirar lo dicho, ella se giró y le pidió dos tequilas más al barman.

Takeru no pudo negarse.

* * *

Abandonaron el local cerca de la una de la madrugada. Sora tambaleándose un poco sobre sus tacones con el abrigo en la mano y Takeru ligeramente entonado. No recordaba cuánto habían bebido. Perdió la cuenta luego del quinto _shot_ , decidido a entregarse a ese limbo del licor en el que mundo parece desdibujado y los problemas hechos de algodón, y todo es ligero y suave y bonito.

Rieron hasta que sus estómagos dolieron y hablaron de todo y nada. Poco importaba cuando a la mañana siguiente lo más seguro es que no recordaran mucho más que sus propios nombres. Luego de que Sora se levantara por tercera vez al baño y Takeru la viera regresar algo pálida, decidió que era suficiente.

Le costó un poco convencerla —¿quién diría que la chica era de las que se volvían tercas cuando bebían de más?—, pero tras mucho insistir consiguió que lo siguiera hacia el exterior.

La madrugada, con pequeños restos brillantes de la noche en el cielo, estaba fría. Takeru deseó haber llevado una chaqueta más gruesa, pero en el momento no quiso desarmar la maleta y ahora de nada servía arrepentirse. Se lo habían pasado bien y si una gripe debía ser el castigo, que así fuera.

La chica se tambaleó a su lado y él alcanzó a sujetarla justo a tiempo de la cintura, causando que ella riera en su oído con diversión. Al parecer estaba más borracha de lo que el chico había juzgado en un principio.

Con delicadeza subió una mano por su espalda, sorprendiéndose al sentir la piel de Sora hirviendo contra su palma. No había notado hasta ese momento que el vestido dejaba al desnudo esa parte de su anatomía, pero el inesperado contacto lo hizo revivir una vieja fantasía infantil.

La primera vez que la vio con su uniforme de tenis, ella estaba de pie justo bajo los rayos del sol. Takeru recordaba haber entrecerrado los ojos para poder verla mejor, lo que hizo que por un segundo tuviera la visión de que su cabello se encontraba en llamas y a su vez se preguntara si su piel sería fría o cálida, pues siendo tostada siempre le llamó la atención, al igual que las de Hikari, Taichi y Daisuke, por el contraste que hacían con la suya.

Tragó saliva al sentir un hueco en el estómago que quiso atribuir al exceso de alcohol en su cuerpo.

—Está bien, vamos a ponerte tu abrigo —dijo quitándole la prenda para ayudarla a ponérsela como lo haría con un niño. No necesitaba que además de un coma etílico le diera una neumonía.

Sora se dejó hacer como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. A Takeru le sorprendió lo pequeña que parecía a su lado cuando de niños él solía agarrarse de su cintura.

Cuando estuvieron listos le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fueran a casa, pero en cuanto intentó dar el primer paso sintió un tirón en su brazo.

La chica se había asido a él y permanecía cabizbaja sin moverse.

—¿Sora? ¿Qué...? —Antes de que pudiera preguntar, ella lo abrazó y enterró la cabeza en su pecho, rodeando con ambas manos su cintura—. ¿Estás bien? —logró preguntar, alzando los brazos en acto reflejo.

—Takeru... —susurró ella con ese tono lento y premeditado que suele usarse cuando se va a decir algo importante.

—¿Si? —preguntó él, con la garganta seca y más nervioso de lo que hubiera admitido estar mientras la rodeaba con los brazos para acogerla mejor contra su cuerpo.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

Takeru soltó el aire de golpe, sintiendo que sus hombros se relajaban en consecuencia. Sin quererlo empezó a reír.

—Está bien —dijo, intentando serenarse a sí mismo—. Yo te sostendré. Puedo ser Mimi por una noche.

La chica no respondió y eso comenzó a preocuparlo. Estaba por preguntarle si quería sentarse, cuando ella repentinamente alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Solo...necesitaba descansar un momento.

—Podemos esperar si quieres. Luego te llevaré a casa.

—¿No es gracioso que digas eso cuando yo soy la mayor aquí? —Serlo siempre fue importante para ella; fue lo que la llevó a asumir más peso del que tendría que asumir una niña en un lugar desconocido solo por estar entre las mayores del grupo—. Debería ser al revés.

—Discrepo —replicó Takeru, preguntándose qué tan sensato sería discutir con alguien que estaba borracha—. Los mayores a veces también necesitan que los cuiden. Déjame hacerlo por ti esta noche.

—¿Te parezco una anciana? —se ofendió ella.

—Por supuesto que no.

Sora empezó a reír de la nada y dio un pequeño golpe contra el pecho del chico.

—Ahh, se siente tan bien. Vamos a bailar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Takeru, desconcertado—. No creo que sea buena idea. Estás borracha.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan aburrido? Apuesto lo que sea a que si estuvieras con Yamato no estarías pensando en irte a casa. Es porque soy chica, ¿cierto?

—No es eso, pero...

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor! —rogó.

Takeru suspiró. No esperaba que una inocente salida de cuñados fuera a complicarse tanto, y no tenía idea de cuánto más podrían enredarse las cosas.

—De acuerdo —se rindió—. ¿Dónde quieres ir? Hay un pub...

—¡Aquí! —lo interrumpió Sora, hablando más fuerte de la cuenta y alzando ambos brazos con entusiasmo, todo lo que consiguió atraer las miradas de un par de transeúntes (algunas de ellas no muy amistosas) y que por poco cayera al suelo por haberse soltado de él.

El chico logró atajarla a tiempo, atrayéndola de nueva cuenta hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí. Es la mejor pista de baile, ¿no crees? —preguntó, riendo otra vez sin ninguna razón.

—Vale. Solo... solo una canción. Espera un momento —pidió mientras sacaba el celular de su pantalón y ponía la primera canción que encontró en su lista.

Comenzaron a moverse por la vereda, como si esta fuese una auténtica pista de baile, esquivando obstáculos y personas, sin importarles que los mirasen mal.

Solo hicieron falta un par de giros para que Takeru descubriera que Sora no era una buena bailarina, y que tal vez era por eso que no podía recordar ni una sola vez en que la hubiera visto bailar. Quizá le apenaba hacerlo mal y por la misma razón solo se lo permitía cuando estaba borracha. ¿Para qué iba a negarle ese gusto?

Pero a pesar de que lo pisó tres veces y a punto estuvo de golpearlo en la cara con su codo en una vuelta demasiado exagerada, Takeru se encontró riendo y pasándola bien al verla tan libre, descubriendo una nueva faceta nunca antes vista de la chica seria y madura que siempre fue ante sus ojos.

* * *

Entre el baile y la enorme fila que tuvieron que hacer para tomar un taxi, llegaron al departamento pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Takeru con Sora casi a cuestas y ella aferrada al cuello del chico tan fuerte que casi le hacía daño con sus uñas, y es que según le dijo en más de una oportunidad durante el trayecto, todo el mundo le daba vueltas.

Tras hacer malabares para poder extraer la tarjeta de la cartera de Sora sin que esta se cayera, Takeru la puso frente al lector de la puerta y la empujó con un hombro para abrirse paso hacia el interior.

El lugar estaba en penumbras, pero no por mucho, porque en cuanto pusieron un pie en el genkan, la luz del descansillo se encendió al percibir la presencia de alguien.

—Listo. Sana y salva en casa —bromeó él, más para anunciarlo que para hacerla reír; al fin y al cabo, ella permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro algo adormilada.

Al escucharlo se irguió lentamente y se despegó del cuerpo del chico, dando un par de pasos hacia el salón. Su vestido se movió al mismo ritmo errático que ellos.

Takeru se apresuró a seguirla por si se caía. Tal vez lo mejor sería que la dejara en la cama.

—Con cuidado. Deja que te ayude.

Sora se giró y permitió que tal como se lo había puesto una hora atrás, le quitara el abrigo.

Takeru deslizó la prenda con cuidado por los brazos de la chica hasta que estos quedaron totalmente libres e iba darse la vuelta para colgarlo del armario, pero entonces ella puso ambas manos en su rostro, una a cada lado y lo obligó a inclinarse un poco para mirarlo más de cerca. El abrigo cayó al suelo.

—Dios, te pareces tanto a él. Eres como su versión buena. Amable, atento y gracioso.

—Sora —murmuró el chico, nervioso al estar tan cerca de su cuñada, la misma respecto a la que había tenido pensamientos bastante cuestionables durante la noche—. Estás borracha, deberías...

Seguramente él debió anticipar en los ojos de ella lo que haría, y hasta podría haberlo evitado de tener solo una pizca de voluntad. Pero no la tuvo.

Cuando Sora volvió a tironearlo hacia su cuerpo y lo besó en la boca, con desesperación y deseo, Takeru tardó un buen par de segundos en reaccionar.

Primero se zambulló en la boca de su cuñada y permitió que su lengua fuera al encuentro de la suya sin reparos. Sabía a tequila, a tequila, pero por sobre todo a mantequilla. Y mientras sus manos acariciaban sus brazos hacia abajo, se preguntó si toda ella sabría a mantequilla también. Bastó eso para que el deseo se encendiera de golpe. No estaba pensando correctamente, solo necesitaba un poco de aire y vería lo mal que estaba aquello.

Con dificultad logró apartarse y poner las manos en sus hombros para mantenerla lejos de sí mismo.

—Sora, estás borracha y… —meditó un instante cuál sería el mejor argumento; no lo halló—. No deberíamos —terminó por decir.

La chica pestañeó un par de veces antes de hablar, y al hacerlo a él le pareció que su mirada, al menos por unos segundos, se vio más enfocada y clara que antes. Mirada bajo la escasa luz del descansillo, lucía más bella que nunca. Takeru se preguntó cómo era eso posible con todo lo que había bebido. Tenía el cabello revuelto y una ligera capa de sudor se asomaba por sus sienes y cuello, sin embargo, lucía fresca y nueva, sobre todo nueva, de un modo que él nunca la había visto.

—Es curioso que digas eso en vez de que eres el hermano de mi esposo o yo tu cuñada y que esto estaría mal.

—Mañana te arrepentirás. —No supo si fuera una advertencia para ella o para sí mismo.

—Todavía falta para mañana.

Sí. Sora estaba borracha, y probablemente Takeru también lo estaba. Un poco menos que ella y un poco más de lo que él mismo creía, pero para qué vamos a entrar en detalles. Ambos querían lo que sucedió. Aunque estuviese mal, fuera inmoral y reprochable, mientras ella se quitaba los tacones y los dejaba tirados de cualquier forma en la entrada para conducirlo a la habitación, ambos eran plenamente conscientes de cómo acabaría esa noche. Y ninguno hizo nada por impedirlo.

* * *

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que estaba consciente y lo hizo por el dolor que acuchillaba su cabeza sin piedad. Durante un par de minutos siguió con los ojos cerrados, negándose a despertar a pesar de que los rayos del sol que lograban colarse entre las cortinas le quemaban los párpados. Todo le daba vueltas adentro. Imágenes, olores y sonidos, haciéndole difícil poder ordenar los acontecimientos.

El día anterior había sido una auténtica locura. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. En un minuto estaba en el aeropuerto de París y al otro ya estaba en Tokio, llamó a Sora... la velocidad de la película que se desarrollaba dentro de su cabeza aumentó.

El viaje se volvió vertiginoso mientras contemplaba a Sora de pie en el umbral del departamento con su vestido rojo y luego a ambos bebiendo sin parar. Tuvo una breve visión de los dos bailando en la calle como un par de locos antes de recordar la boca de la chica sobre la suya, tan vívidamente que era como si estuvieran besándose en ese momento.

 _Te pareces tanto a él... te pareces tanto a él._

Calor, mucho calor. Alientos alcoholizados mezclándose. Él tumbándola sobre la cama sin pensar y ella enredándose en su cuerpo. Sus dedos recorriendo su piel y tropezando con ellos mismos al intentar desatar el nudo de su vestido que se amarraba detrás de su cuello. Vergüenza. Nunca había tenido problema desvistiendo a una chica; quizá con alguno que otro sujetador, pero nunca ropa. Las manos de Sora haciendo el trabajo por él y bajando el vestido hasta su cintura. Sus pechos libres y perfectos. Su lengua deslizándose por su piel, comenzando por su vientre y terminando más abajo, mucho más abajo. Sabor a mantequilla y a sal. Sabor a ella.

 _Te pareces tanto a él...eres como su versión buena._

Gemidos. El cuerpo de Sora arqueándose contra el suyo y volviéndolo loco. Sus manos recorriéndola de vuelta hacia arriba, frenéticas, ansiosas, como si fuera un chiquillo viviendo su primera vez (o como si al menos por esa noche volviera a ser uno para vivir una fantasía). Nervios. Miedo. Sus vientres chocando en un vaivén torpe y desacompasado que fue volviéndose cada vez más rápido y coordinado. Sora besándole el cuello y pidiéndole más, tal vez más de lo que él, con su experiencia, le podía dar.

¿Qué hacia él con una mujer como ella entre los brazos?

Abrió los ojos y supo que por más que lo repasara a consciencia, seguiría pareciéndole surreal.

Ni siquiera intentó levantarse porque sabía que si lo hacía solo empeoraría su dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba un analgésico y agua. Tenía la garganta sequísima.

Con temor de lo que pudiera hallar, se giró hacia la izquierda en busca de Sora, pero no había nadie a su lado. No podía haberse marchado porque ese era su departamento. No tenía sentido. Quizá solo había ido a comprar algo, o había salido esperando que él no estuviera a su regreso.

¿Eso debía hacer? ¿Marcharse sin más? ¿Sin siquiera agradecer la...hospitalidad?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —murmuró, dándose un golpe en la sien con la muñeca que le dolió más de la cuenta y revolvió todavía más el caos de su mente. Aquello sonaría a una ofensa, por mucho que él no se refiriera a esa parte precisamente.

Todas sus dudas fueron respondidas en cuanto escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

Contuvo la respiración esperando que la chica entrara, intentando estar preparado para todo, para que lo echara o hiciera como si nada.

Sora ingresó en puntas de pie, probablemente creyendo que él seguiría dormido. Tenía el cabello más desordenado que anoche y llevaba solo unas bragas negras y una camiseta blanca que se traslucía en sus pechos, o quizá eran los ojos de Takeru que ya nunca podrían verla igual, que cada vez que la mirara la vería desnuda. ¿Sería siempre así? Nunca le había pasado con ninguna novia, aunque nunca se había acostado con una amiga además de Hikari, y eso era diferente.

Cuando la pelirroja se giró y lo descubrió mirándola, se paralizó en su lugar con una mano en los labios como si los estuviera secando. Quizá habría ido a vomitar o solo a hidratarse un poco.

—No quería asustarte —se excusó él, levantándose con dificultad para apoyar la espalda en la cabecera. La voz le salió rasposa. En serio necesitaba un vaso de agua.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó ella tras unos segundos de titubeo, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y caminaba hacia su lado de la cama, el lado que seguramente ocupaba cuando la compartía con Yamato.

—Sí —contestó sin saber qué más decir; cualquier alusión al colchón podía sonar mal, y a él nunca le había preocupado tanto ser malinterpretado.

Suspiró cuando la vio sentarse en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Era, más o menos, lo que se esperaba. Estaba claro que aquello no había sido el inicio de un idilio a escondidas.

—¿Qué hicimos? —La pregunta fue lanzada al aire por Sora segundos más tarde, mientras enterraba el rostro entre sus manos.

Takeru supo que se trataba de una retórica que no necesitaba respuesta ni, para todos los efectos, tenía una respuesta válida, así que calló por un instante.

—Dicen que las tres de la mañana es la hora de los amantes. —De todo lo que podía decir, solo se le ocurrió eso. A veces tampoco sabía cómo actuar en situaciones de tensión. Sora no dijo nada y él no esperaba ni necesitaba que lo hiciese. Le bastaba con que escuchara—. También le llaman la hora de los demonios, pero la razón es la misma. Se supone que es el momento en que la mente está más agotada y por lo tanto somos más susceptibles a caer en el mal... o la infidelidad [7] —concluyó sin poder evitar una pequeña pausa antes de pronunciar la última palabra.

Nunca había sido lo que se dice religioso, pero sabía un montón de ese y otros temas porque siempre estaba buscando información para sus historias.

Espió a la chica por el rabillo del ojo y la vio en la misma posición. Sus hombros no se movían, por lo que podía asumir que al menos no estaba llorando.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo cuando el silencio comenzó a hacerse asfixiante y la habitación a parecerle demasiado diminuta para ellos dos. Cualquier espacio lo era cuando se trataba de dos personas que no se suponía que debieran estar juntas.

—Takeru... —habló Sora cuando él hizo ademán de levantarse. Pero estaba claro que no sabía lo que quería decir, porque en cuanto el chico posó la mirada en ella, se quedó muda.

—No tienes que decir nada, porque no ocurrió nada.

La chica no respondió y él se tomó su silencio como que no lo detendría de nuevo, por lo que salió de entre las sábanas para buscar su ropa que había quedado desperdigada por la habitación la noche anterior.

* * *

Trató de resistirse, pero en cuanto lo sintió salir de la cama no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo y morderse los labios.

Le sorprendió un poco que se paseara desnudo por el cuarto, aunque suponía que luego de lo que habían hecho poco importaba, o tal vez solo confiaba en que ella no lo espiara como una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

La pregunta se repitió con renovada fuerza en su cabeza. ¿Qué habían hecho?

De espaldas a ella le pareció más alto de lo que le había parecido la tarde anterior en la entrada del departamento, cuando al lanzarse a sus brazos se sintió más pequeña y a él más fuerte y firme a su alrededor, sin duda habiendo dejado muy atrás al niño que siempre le pedía ayuda o que lo cuidara.

Takeru había sobrepasado a Yamato en altura cuando cumplió dieciocho. No era mucho en realidad, a lo sumo unos tres o cuatros centímetros, pero que a esa edad se notaban más porque era de contextura más delgada que Yamato, quien ya empezaba a asentarse en la adultez. Takeru solía bromear diciendo que habían intercambiado lugares y ahora él era el hermano mayor. A Sora el recuerdo le dejó un regusto amargo en la garganta, o tal vez fuera el sabor del trago que todavía persistía en su lengua.

Descubrió que seguía siendo delgado y tonificado. Por Dios, si lo había sentido contra ella, su estómago sobre el suyo empujando una y otra vez porque ella se lo pedía, sus pieles tan pegadas que se estremecía de solo recordarlo, y no con miedo o duda como le hubiera gustado.

Se preguntó por qué si la mayoría de acontecimientos de la tarde anterior danzaban en su memoria como un abanico que se abría y cerraba frente a sus ojos difuminado las imágenes, esa parte la tenía tan clara.

Takeru besándola, Takeru mordiéndola o succionando. Takeru presionando sus pechos con cuidado y cierto temor al principio, y con más fuerza cuando el deseo se volvió incontenible para ambos. Takeru descubriendo sus partes más sensibles y llegando a puntos que ni siquiera Yamato había llegado.

Pero lo que más le inquietaba era la forma en que la miraba. No como la hubiera mirado un hombre borracho que solo deseaba satisfacer sus necesidades tanto como ella, sino con cierta reverencia, con algo extraño y desconocido bailándole en los ojos que Sora no fue capaz de identificar con tantas cosas pasando al mismo tiempo.

—Yo amo a tu hermano —dijo cuando el chico terminó de vestirse; sus manos alisando las sábanas a ambos lados de su cuerpo de forma distraída.

No supo por qué lo dijo. Si porque necesitaba justificarse de alguna manera, justificar el estar echándolo implícitamente a la calle, o porque era cierto o necesitaba recordárselo más a sí misma que a él.

—Lo sé —contestó él sin un atisbo de duda en la voz y sin girarse a mirarla mientras terminaba de arreglarse la chaqueta.

—Y tú amas a Hikari, ¿verdad?

Esta vez no hubo respuesta.

—Respóndeme, por favor.

—¿Por qué es importante eso ahora? —Se giró a mirarla, pero ella se vio incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—Quizá te suene ridículo —susurró con los labios temblorosos como si fuera a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro, cosa que sin duda haría en cuanto el chico se hubiera marchado—. Pero...verlos a ustedes juntos era inspirador. Me hacían creer en el amor de cuento. Por esa razón los apoyé cuando quisieron irse a Francia.

Y vaya que lo había hecho. Fue probablemente la única que los animó a hacerlo sin dudarlo ni un solo instante, lo que le valió una fuerte discusión con Yamato, que fue, como en casi todo, el último en ceder.

Takeru la miró por largo rato y ella se forzó a mirarlo de vuelta. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo y mejor si lo intentaba desde ya.

—Si algo he aprendido de mis padres y de lo que he podido vivir por mi cuenta, es que a veces el amor no es suficiente.

No era una respuesta, no una explícita, pero Sora pudo leerla entre líneas. Resultaba descorazonador oír al que siempre fue el más optimista del grupo hablar de esa manera y solo esperaba que lo sucedido la noche anterior no hubiera sido un aliciente para que pensara así, o una confirmación de algo que ya creía.

—Entonces... gracias por dejar que me quedara aquí anoche. Sacaré mis cosas de la habitación de huéspedes y me iré al departamento de mis padres. Te pido por favor que no le digas a nadie que estoy de vuelta, al menos por ahora.

Sora asintió suavemente con la cabeza y lo vio dirigirse a la puerta a paso raudo.

—¡Espera!

El chico se detuvo junto a la puerta y se giró una vez más a mirarla. A ella las palabras se le trabaron y tardó un buen par de segundos en ser capaz de hablar.

—Lo que dijiste antes, sobre la hora de los amantes...

No fue necesario que formulara la pregunta para que él entendiera lo que quería saber.

—Me lo inventé. Lo de la hora de los demonios es cierto, pero lo otro es una versión mía de la misma historia. Suena más bonito de esa manera, ¿no crees?

La chica no pudo responder, a pesar de que la respuesta hubiera sido un sí. Ya lo intuía, sabía que lo había dicho para que no se sintiera tan mal por lo ocurrido, para que no se martirizara por lo que habían hecho como era su tendencia cada vez que sus errores le recordaban que era solo un ser humano falible igual que todos, por mucho que se esforzara en cultivar la rectitud y honestidad. Nadie era perfecto.

—Hasta luego, Sora.

Estaba hecho. Lo sucedido se quedaría entre ellos como lo que era: un sucio secreto que no debía ver la luz. Ahora, si les sería fácil o no olvidarlo, ese sería otro cuento; pues así como los que entierran a sus muertos no olvidan, aquello que se envía a la tierra del olvido no siempre desaparece de la memoria.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[1] Ikebana: Nombre usado para denominar el arte japonés de arreglo floral.

[2] Barrio Taitō-ku: Uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio. Lo elegí por dos razones. Primero porque allí es donde se ubica el parque Ueno, al que iba hacer referencia en el fic y no alcancé, y segundo porque es el nombre de la pareja de Taichi y Yamato en el fandom, por lo que se me hizo gracioso imaginar que Yamato se mudara allí y los demás probablemente lo molestaran diciendo que era una indirecta para Taichi.

[3] Toalla húmeda: El _oshibori_ es una toalla de mano húmeda, fría o caliente, que se proporciona en los restaurantes y bares de Japón a los clientes antes de empezar a comer para que puedan limpiarse las manos.

[4] Chinchín: En occidente es la onomatopeya para describir el sonido que se hace cuando hacemos un brindis. En Japón es la forma infantil para llamar al pene.

[5] Según lo que investigué el tequila es un destilado que se hace en base al agave (que proviene de una planta oriunda de México) y existen distintos tipos, siendo algunos 100% agave y otros con un 51% de agave y 49% (como máximo) de otros azúcares derivados, aunque aparentemente luego comenzó a exigirse que la proporción de agave no fuera menor al 60%. En varias páginas leí que por eso hay que saber escogerlo para no emborracharte tan rápido, pero imagino que Taichi y Yamato no se preocuparían mucho por ello.

[6] Sabor del tequila: El tequila también se clasifica en blanco, oro o joven, reposado y añejo, distinguiéndose entre ellos por el tiempo que se deja reposar, su color y el sabor que adquiere.

La descripción que hace Takeru sobre su sabor corresponde a un tequila reposado, que es un tequila blanco que se deja reposar por más de dos meses en barriles de roble, pero nunca más de doce meses (las páginas discrepaban en cuanto al máximo). Se supone que es el más común y por lo tanto el más consumido, y el que suele servirse en shots escarchados con sal y acompañados con limón como lo bebieron ellos.

[7] La hora de los demonios: Sí existe (al menos según algunos) y se conoce en realidad como "La hora del Diablo". Es un tiempo de alta actividad paranormal, una hora en que los demonios y los espíritus de los bajos planos astrales se manifiestan con mayor fuerza que en cualquier otra hora. Es un tiempo peligroso en el que fácilmente podemos ser presas del Mal (de allí que Takeru se inventara lo de "La hora de los amantes", entendiendo la "infidelidad" como un mal, un pecado).

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Escribí todo este fic desde la perspectiva de Takeru, pero al final me di cuenta de que necesitaba contar un poco de la visión de Sora para terminar la historia como quería. De allí el cambio de enfoque en la última escena, que espero que no resultara tan desconcertante o extraña.

 _ **Zarevna,**_

Espero que las más de nueve mil palabras de este fic no te hayan espantado ni aburrido y puedas llegar hasta el final. Lo cierto es que hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de explorar a esta pareja y tú me diste una preciosa oportunidad con tu reto, por lo que temo que me entusiasmé más de la cuenta contando cosas que quizá no eran tan necesarias, pero nunca he sido mucho de borrar escenas.

Ojalá que se acerque un poco a lo que querías y que ante todo te haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
